The Clock is Ticking
by Queer-of-Hearts
Summary: How did we end up over 100 years into the past?
1. Chapter 1

_I down own any of the characters or places in this story, they all belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the fictional plot of the story. _

Clary P.O.V

"Clary run!" I hear Alec yell out to me. I turn to look behind me and see him, Jace and Isabelle running towards me. I want to ask questions but seeing as how Isabelle is as pale as a ghost and the three of them are running faster than I've seen in a while, I decide to listen and run.

When they catch up to me, I feel a hand grab my bicep and drag me forward. I recognize the hand as Jaces. It sweaty and warm, whether it was from running or fear I don't know. I yell out to the three of them, "Guys what is going on?!" None of them reply. "Guys please! What is happening?!" I plead.

Isabelle answers.

"Hooded people attacked the Institute Library. We were all in there and they appeared out nowhere and started attacking us and destroying everything." As she finished I heard a boom from somewhere down the hall.

"Hurry!" Alec yelled as we reached the front doors of the Institute. When we were in front of them Jace pushed them open and we ran outside. But as ran down the steps everything went white and the feeling of Jaces hand on my arm dissipated.

Then everything went blank.

Jem P.O.V

Tessa and I were just returning from our walk when a white orb appeared in front of the London Institute. I grabbed her arm and we moved away from it, as we moved away four figures shot out of the orb landing in front of the steps. Me and Tessa stay frozen in our spots staring at the four people.

By now I could make out two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with black, and two girls, one who's hair was redder than Henry's and the other one had the same colour hair as the black haired boy. They were most definitely Shadowhunters, the runes that marked their skin was proof enough.

The blonde boy spoke first. "Well that hurt."

Tessa and I looked at each other.

Clary P.O.V

Well shit. We sure as hell aren't in our own time anymore. The two who introduced themselves as Tessa and Jem were proof enough.

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked.

"It's the London Institute." Alec responded. "Just from a long time ago." He added looking around.

Tessa turned around to talk to us as Jem pushed the doors open. "We have to take you to go see Charlotte. She is the head of the Institute."

Tessa P.O.V

"So let me see if I understand." Charlotte said, standing in front of the four Shadowhunters who fell in front of the Institutes. "You were running out of the New York Institute, because it was under attack and you saw a bright white light and then you landed in front of my Institute?" she asked skeptical.

The black haired boy, who resembled Will replied. "Yes ma'am. There is also the large detail where we traveled to I'm guessing around 1873 from 2008."

Jem looked shocked, I gasped and Charlotte yelled.

"Excuse me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jace P.O.V

We were all sitting in the London Institute's kitchen. Clary on my left, Alec on my right and Isabelle beside Alec. The woman Jem had introduced as Charlotte stood in front of us, her face was kind but her posture gave off a serious, business like vibe.

Behind her were Tessa, Jem, slightly angrier Alec guy, a redheaded man, a girl who looks like slightly angrier Alec, Sophie and two guys all the way in back who I'm guessing were brothers due their shared hair colour and face structure. Charlotte was the first to speak.

"Can you please introduce yourselves?" her voice wasn't rude, but it wasn't completely welcoming.

Clary introduced herself first, "I'm Clarissa Fairchild, but I prefer to go by Clary Fray if you don't mind." She said smiling kindly. Charlotte looked taken back for a moment but then nodded. "Hello Clary." She added with a smile.

Alec and Isabelle went next. "Um, I'm Alexander, but I prefer Alec and this is my younger sister Isabelle." He motioned towards Izzy who smiled. She continued, "Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

The two brothers in the back froze and glanced at each other. Could they be Lightwoods? They didn't look anything like Alec and Izzy.

Slightly angrier Alec guy let out a laugh after Alec and Izzy introduced themselves. "Lightworms are you? I should've known." Isabelle and Alec looked at him shocked. Tessa whispered, "William stop it." So that's his name huh.

Alec spoke up. "Excuse me_ Sir, _but what is that supposed to mean?" I looked at Alec and saw that his back was rigid, I sent a glare towardWill, who ignored both my glare and Alec's question.

He smiled, "Tell me Alexander, and is your family still a wreck in the future?" He asked, but continued right away leaving no room for interruptions. "There is always something wrong with you Lightwoods. Usually a family disappointment. Tell me Alexander, who is the family disappointment this time?"

"William!" I hear Charlotte screech.

I glanced over at Alec and Isabelle. Alec's shoulders dropped and he is staring at his feet, and Isabelle's face is a mix of hunger and hurt. I look over at Clary to see she looks horrified, she glances at Alec and Isabelle and then gives me a look.

I look back at Alec and see his hands are shaking in his lap, he digs his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood, and that's when I lose it.

I stand up and yell, "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Will looks at me taken back. "Who do you think you are to talk to people like that?" He glares at me. "Listen here-." I interrupt him. "No, you listen here William, you ever speak to my Parabatai like that again and I will kill you."

"He's your Parabatai? A Lightworm? Why would you pick a Lightworm? They're pathetic?" He speaks crossing his arms.

I feel my face heat up and my palm sweat. I don't say anything as I charge to him and push him against the wall my hands around his throat.

"Jace stop." Alec says, his voice serious. I look back and see him looking at me, his body rigid, Isabelle is glaring past me at Will. "Please." He adds quietly. I look back at Will and let go of his throat, not before kicking him in the leg causing him to slump to the ground. I walk back towards Alec, Izzy and Clary.

Sophie speaks, "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" she asks kindly. "That would be lovely Sophie." Clary responds with a smile.

Sophie walks towards the door and opens it, we follow her but before I leave I turn around to say one more thing.

"Oh, and by the way. The name is Jace Herondale."


	3. Chapter 3

_GUYS I'M SO SORRY. School has been horrible and Exams are coming up, so I decided to get this out before Exams rolled around. So here is a snippet into the chapter that will rolling around the end of June! I promise I'll update a crap ton during the summer! _

Chapter 3

Jace P.O.V

"Are Alec and I going to be sharing a room like Clary and Isabelle. Sophie?" I asked as Sophie led us down the hall. She had already showed Clary and Izzy their room, which was down the hall.

"If that is what you want Mister Jace than of course." She responded kindly. I nodded and smiled. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and stepped aside.

"This is your room Mister Jace and Mister Alec. Make yourself comfortable. I will return shorty with clothes for the both of you and dinner is at 19 o'clock." She said kindly.

I stepped in and Alec followed suit, we turned to look at her. "Thank you Miss Sophie You have been nothing but kind to us and I appreciate your kindness." Alec said, smiling. Sophie blushed and responded.

"It was no problem Mister Alec. You and Mister Jace are no trouble at all."

_Not yet my dear. _

"Please Sophie, just Alec and Jace will do." I said, taking a step closer to the door. She nodded and took a step back into the hallway.

"If that you what you please than I will call you by your first names only. Now if you would excuse me I need to go finish some cleaning and fetch clothes for you and Misses Isabelle and Clary." She curtsied and walked away without another word.

Once she was out of view Alec closed the door and turned to look at me. "Care to explain what that outburst was Jace?" he asked crossing his arms.

I crossed my arms as well. "I don't know what you're talking about Alexander." I replied.

He glared at me for addressing him with his full name, but dropped his arms and walked over to the bed by the window, sitting on it.

"Just don't do it again Jace, okay?"

"Well now-"

"Promise me Jace. Please."

"I-I promise."

~THE REST SOON TO COME~


	4. Chapter 3 (Pt2)

_I'm a month late….. I literally have no excuse except procrastination. I'm so sorry. But anyway, if any of you have an idea for this story leave it in the reviews, cause they come in handy when writers block invades. 3 _

Chapter 3- Continuation

Jace P.O.V

I had no idea what time it was. Alec has fallen asleep a while ago. After the second breakup with Magnus he didn't have as much energy as he used to, so falling asleep early wasn't uncommon for him. He's gotten better lately, and it was around 11 when he finally passed out.

Isabelle was furious when they broke up, Alec told us that Magnus said that it was just too rocky and that it would be better if they parted ways. And I understood her, after all the shit they went through, he went broke up with him again.

Whatever, I never liked him anyways.

After another 10 minutes of just laying in the dark, I got up and decided to take a walk. I left the room as quietly as I could and made my way down the hall. The London Institute was similar to the New York one but the differences were evident and it made me unsettled. When I reached the end of the hall I turned the corner I bumped into another person.

Will P.O.V

Who do these Americans think they are? Coming into my Institute, claiming to be from the future and then insulting me. I don't have to apologize. I've done nothing wrong. I – _ooff_.

I bumped into another person and we both fell to the ground.

"Ugh by the angel." They whispered.

"Watch yourself." I said, standing up and looking down at them.

It was Jace – apparently- Herondale. How wonderful. Just what I needed

He glared up at me, his golden eyes flashing. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Could say the same for you."

We stood in silence, glaring at each other for a minute or so before he spoke again.

"The only reason I'm not bashing your face into a wall is because Alec asked me not to." He turned on his heel and walked back the way he came, a couple seconds the sound of a door shutting was the last sign of his presence in the hallway.

I took a deep breath and continued my walk towards the library, when I reached the door to the library my heart dropped, Tessa was sitting on one of the sofas, a book laid in her lap. Jem was seated next to her. They were laughing and holding hands, her engagement ring shining in the candle light.

I felt the jealousy building up in my chest, so I turned around and walked back to my room. By the time my head had cleared I was already standing in front of my bedroom door. I opened it and slammed it shut behind me.

I am too sober for this.

Jace's P.O.V – The Next Morning

I feel a pressure on my shoulders pushing me slightly, then I felt a gust of wind and then a pain and my face connected the floor.

I immediately stood up and lunged for the instigator, only to stop halfway when I see Alec grinning with his arms crossed.

I sit on my bed and glare at him, "That was uncalled for you know." I said.

He grins and sits next to me on my bed, "It wasn't I called for you twice and you didn't respond, it's sometime in the early morning. No clue when though."

"I miss electricity, and technology, and New York." I laid down on my bed, Alec following suit.

"Me too Jace. Do you want to go downstairs to see if there is any breakfast?" he asked.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I felt him nod. We laid in quiet for what felt like hours, before Alec spoke again. 

"Thanks again, Jace."

I smiled.


End file.
